Ginger!
by SunflowerWielder
Summary: I always wanted to be ginger!" The Doctor WILL be ginger, no matter what! Shame his own genetics are against him.... One rude word!


**This is dedicated to my friends, one of which has recently dyed his hair.**

**Cassidy Logan is a OC that I have made up. I'm working on her back story, but basically she's 18 and cynical.**

**Disclaimer: Apart from Cassidy, I own nothing.**

* * *

"Are you done yet?" The Doctor moaned, earning a glare from Cassidy Logan.

"Look, I'm out of shampoo, and Jack seriously needs something to get rid of the stagnant mud smell." She explained.

"But it's so BORING!" The Doctor sighed, making Cassidy roll her eyes. "There's nothing to do in Boots!"

"Entertain yourself." Cassidy said. "You manage to do it most of the time." And with that, she walked off. The Doctor frowned.

"Stupid Captain Jack Harkness." He muttered darkly, wandering down the aisle. "I told him not to jump down that chute, but would he listen, noooooooooooooo, so now he's in the TARDIS stinking the place out, and I'm stuck in BOOTS!" An elderly lady gave him a startled look from the toothpaste. He smiled and waved, and headed out of the aisle, made a right turn. He stopped dead.

"Hair dye for men." The Doctor said slowly. "Hair dye for men." He repeated, a big grin appearing all over his face. "I love this planet!" He looked over the various colours; Black, brown, blond, red and-

"Ginger!" The Doctor grabbed a bottle of hair dye and looked at it. "Perfect!" The back of the bottle told him it was semi-permanent. He ran towards the cash register, grabbing a cut price advent calendar. It had Homer Simpson on it, and it was 50p.

If the poorly paid employee was surprised to see a man running towards the cash registers with a bottle of ginger hair dye and an advent calendar, he didn't show it.

"Hello sir." He smiled weakly as the Doctor placed his purchases down. "Is this all?"

"Yep!" The Doctor grinned. "Oh, wait, is this chewing gum?" The Doctor grabbed a pack of Trident chewing gum, and placed it with the other things. "Now it's all. _Molto bene!_" The Doctor paused, before inspecting the man's name badge. "Dave! That's a nice name, Dave!"

"Uh, thanks." Dave shrugged, startled by this strange man who was spouting Italian. Or was it French? He took German in school, so he couldn't be sure. "£8.75."

The Doctor fumbled in his pockets, and pulled out a ten pound note. "Keep the change, and please put these in a bag." Dave placed the items in a plastic bag, and handed the Doctor his change anyway.

"Oi," Cassidy marched up behind the Doctor. "Entertained yourself?"

"Yep, I brought sweets!" The Doctor grinned. "Chewing gum. And Chocolate." Cassidy raised an eyebrow at the plastic bag he was holding.

"I brought a bag, you could have just put those in this." She pointed out, holding up a small rucksack. "Saving the earth and all that."

"Nah, I'll just recycle this." The Doctor said, waving it about. "However, we will have to make a pit stop 54 years into the future." Cassidy raised an eyebrow, and silently paid for her shampoo, shower gel, and something else that she refused to let the Doctor see.

"What is it?!" The Doctor asked for the 47th time in less than 45 seconds, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Cassidy turned and looked him full in the face.

"Tampons."

The Doctor went bright red and fell silent. Cassidy smirked, and handed over her money.

"That was totally worth it." She said. "Come on then!" The Doctor numbly followed after the cackling human.

* * *

The Doctor read the instructions on the hair dye bottle very carefully, while chewing some strawberry gum.

"So it's like shampoo." He said to himself, unscrewing the lid. "This can't be too hard."

* * *

Cassidy frowned and removed one of her earphones.

What the hell was that noise?

**_"OH SHIT!!!!"_** Cassidy's eyes widened. That was the Doctor, and she had never heard him swear before in her life. Something had to be seriously wrong.

Running over to the nearby door, she grabbed the handle and pulled on it hard.

"Doctor, are you all ri-" She burst into the small bathroom, before stopping dead. "What...?" The Doctor smiled sheepishly, unable to quite meet her eyes.

About a third of the doctor's hair was vivid red, another third was gingery brown, and the final third was its usual muddy brown.

"I messed up." He explained.

Cassidy was silent, before she burst into hysterics.

"JACK!!! JACK, GET IN HERE!!!!!!!!! AND BRING THE CAMERA!!!!!!!" She bellowed, making the Doctor wince. Jack Harkness ran over to the door, holding the small silver device.

"Why, what's going..." He stared at the Doctor. "On?"

"I was trying to dye my hair." The Doctor growled, as Cassidy grabbed the camera and took a picture. "Oh put that away."

"You were trying to dye your hair?" Jack repeated, his eyes widening.

"Yes, you know I've always wanted to be ginger!" He protested. "Why aren't you laughing?"

"Doctor, you do know that Time Lords are allergic to hair dye?" Jack asked, making the Doctor's eyebrows shoot up.

"........... No, I did not know that." He admitted.

"What do you mean allergic?" Cassidy asked. "Like hives and things?"

"No..." Jack was biting his lip now. "It makes them go... Kinda crazy." There was a silence.

"How are we supposed to tell the difference?"

"Cassidy!"

"It's only short term effects though." Jack butted in, seeing the Doctor start scowling. "I think."

"What do you mean, 'I think'?!" The Doctor asked.

"Well I can't remember the whole file off by heart!" Jack protested, as Cassidy started cracking up. "Oi, we'll have to deal with him you know!" Cassidy stopped laughing and glared.

"No way am I playing nurse to some stupid, off his head alien!" She snapped.

"I am not off my head!" The Doctor proclaimed, standing upright. "And get that butterfly train out of here!" He snapped, pointing at the shower. Jack and Cassidy exchanged looks.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
